digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules (Season 3)
The following are the official rules of play for DigiPen Humans vs. Zombies Season 3. Basic Game Rules Playing as a Human When playing as a Human, players are permitted to carry Nerf-type foam dart blasters, or balled up socks. When a Zombie (designated by a clearly visible headband or bandana necklace) attempt to tag a Human, the Human can 'stun' the Zombie by hitting it with a sock or foam dart. A stunned Zombie cannot tag any Humans until it has respawned. Human Rules *You will receive a unique ID the night before the start of the game. Write this ID on an index card and keep the card with you until you are either tagged by a Zombie, or the game has ended. Do not share this ID with anyone. *Keep blasters concealed while inside DigiPen until near a building exit. *Do not shout, yell, or run while inside DigiPen. *If you are tagged by a Zombie, you must surrender your unique ID card, and remove your armband. *If a Zombie tags your Nerf Blaster, it is not considered a tag. *You are not able to be tagged in designated Safe Zones. *Both feet must be inside a Safe Zone or Safe Area for a Human to be considered safe. Playing as a Zombie When playing as a Zombie, players must try to tag Human players without being stunned. This is a difficult task, and often requires cleverness, teamwork, and ambushes to accomplish. After tagging a Human, a Zombie collects that Human's unique ID card, and reports the kill on the official Zombie Turn-In page. If a Human hits you with a sock or foam dart at any time, you are considered 'stunned' and may not try to tag any Humans until 5 minutes has elapsed. While stunned, Zombies must remove their headband. Zombie Rules *You cannot tag Humans while they are in a Safe Zone. *Do not intentionally inflict physical harm on Humans while tagging them. *In order to officially tag a Human, you must physically touch them, not their Nerf Blaster. *You may not wear your headband while stunned. *You may not act as though you are a Human in any way, including wearing your bandana as an armband, or carrying a Nerf Blaster. *Both feet must be outside a Safe Zone or Safe Area for a tag to be considered legal. Markings Bandana Rules Human Bandana Rules Humans are required to wear a clearly visible armband whenever outside of a safe zone. The armband must be worn and visible before exiting the safe zone. When a Human has been tagged by a Zombie, the Human must remove his or her armband completely. The armband may not be worn again (even as a headband) until the Human has completed his or her Turning Phase. Once the Turning Phase has elapsed, and the tagged Human is at least 20 feet away from the nearest Human he or she may put his or her headband on and rejoin the game as a Zombie. Zombie Bandana Rules Zombies are required to wear a clearly visible headband or bandana necklace whenever outside of a safe zone. The bandana must be worn and visible before exiting the safe zone. Do not wear headbands that are either the same color as your hair, or that will be obscured by a hat, hood, or hair. If you are not able to clearly show a headband, you may wear the bandana around your neck as a necklace. When a Zombie has been stunned by a sock or dart, the Zombie must remove the headband for the duration of their respawn period. Once the respawn period has elapsed, and the Zombie is at least 20 feet away from the nearest Human, he or she may put his or her headband back on and rejoin the game. Safe Zones Certain locations and areas are designated "Safe Zones". Safe Zones are neutral locations where Humans and Zombies can mingle and take a break from the game. Humans cannot be tagged while inside of a Safe Zone, however both feet must be within the Safe Zone for this rule to apply. If a Zombie is hit wtih a dart or sock while standing in a Safe Zone, he or she is stunned for the normal stun duration. Both players must have both feet outside of the Safe Zone in order for a tag to be legal. List of Safe Zones *Inside of the DigiPen building. *Any private property outside of the DigiPen complex. This includes but is not limited to private parking lots, apartment complexes, restaurants, and shopping centers. *Vehicles, such as cars, buses, and bicycles. List of Play Zones *The DigiPen parking lot and building complex. *Public venues, such as parks or playgrounds. *Streets, sidewalks, and bike paths. Please be safe when playing near traffic. Doors There are also 10-foot area marked around all exits from the DigiPen building. These areas are considered Safe Zones, and serve to prevent extra congestion at doorways. All rules that apply to Safe Zones apply to the area marked around the doorways. Vehicle Rules Many players use some sort of vehicle to get to school. These are considered Safe Zones until they have exited the vehicle safely. Anyone exiting a vehicle cannot be tagged for at least five seconds after they have done so. Vehicles of any kind, including but not limited to the vehicles listed as Safe Zones, may not be used to aid any player during Missions. Drive-By Rule *Humans may not, under any circumstances, attempt to stun a Zombie from a moving vehicle. *Zombies may not, under any circumstances, attempt to tag a Human from a moving vehicle. *This rule is in effect from 12:00am Monday until the game is over. *Anyone caught breaking this rule is subject to removal from the game. Disputes In instances where a Human and a Zombie are both convinced that they tagged the other one first, they must bring the dispute to a Playing Moderator if they cannot resolve the dispute themselves. The moderator will determine whether or not a duel is required.